Consequences
by Bear
Summary: A NON-SLASH fic. Padma learns some unwelcome news and this fic explores the aftermath. Will eventually live up to it's R rating in later chapters.


-^*~July~*^-

The room was full of rowdy teenagers dancing to blaring music. Those who weren't freaking to the song were clustered around a keg in the far corner of the room. Out back, some people were toking up. Lolita walked nervously through the crowd, picking up empty cups and food from the ground as she went. Lolita Furlong was going to be a 4th year at Hogwarts, and had thrown an end-of-summer party to get to know some of her schoolmates better. Although Lolita had been sorted into Hufflepuff, she hadn't really made any house friends; in fact, she hadn't a real friend to boot. Not for lack of trying, though. She had hoped that a party at her house might raise her popularity a bit. In reality, the only reason people had actually shown up was because of the promise of free beer and an empty house with lots of rooms.

On the dance floor, Blaise Zambini was getting down and dirty with Padma Patil. They had been seeing each other for two weeks, and Blaise was looking for a chance to take their physical relationship up a notch. He ground up against Padma provocatively, and she smirked prettily and slid down, along his leg. Her brown hair hung around her face in a way that accentuated her perfect cheekbones, and her tight fitting dress curved in all the right places.

"It's getting kind of loud in here," Blaise yelled over the noise, "what do you say we go find some privacy?"

"Ok," Padma agreed.

They weaved their way through mass of grinding, hormone crazed teenagers and found a hallway, branching off to bedrooms. There was an uncomfortable moment when they accidentally walked in a room to find Justin Finch-Fletchly and Hannah Abbott in a very intriguing act.

"Er. Sorry! we'll leave then," Padma blush furiously.

"Don't... worry... about... it..." Justin panted, obviously absorbed in the task at hand.

Cautiously, they entered another bedroom to find it blessedly empty. Blaise shut the door, walked over and sat on the bed, patting the space beside him. Padma joined him.

"You look great tonight, Padma. Really... great."

Padma smirked. "You like it, huh?"

"'Like' isn't the word for it," he growled, leaned forward, and claimed her mouth with his. She responded with enthusiasm, and Blaise leaned forward so that he was lying on top of her. Padma did not seem to mind the contact, so Blaise moved a hand from Padma's hair and slipped a finger under one of her dress straps, pulling it down the shoulder.

Padma pulled her lips away from his. "What are you doing, Blaise?"

"Don't worry baby, I won't hurt you, I promise. Would I lie to you? Don't you trust me??"

Padma frowned. "Of course I do, but I don't think—"

What she thought he wouldn't know, because he shut her up with his lips. At first Padma didn't respond, and Blaise was afraid he had blown it, but as she opened her mouth to his tongue, he knew he had won her over. _What will Draco say when I tell him I bagged Padma Patil, Ms. I-am-the-living-embodiment-of-sex-but-I-won't-let-anyone-touch-me herself?_

****

"Oh my _God_, Blaise!! _The charm tore!!_" Padma shrieked in a panicky voice. Blaise tried to look concerned, but was doing a poor job.

"Don't worry, babe. I'll take you to Planned Parenthood and get you a pregnancy test. You know, just to be safe," he attempted to sound soothing. He tried to care, he really did. Unfortunately, memories of what they had just did kept occupying his brain. _Gods, I love how she moans so prettily..._

"Ok Blaise, you know best, I guess." Padma was putting her skanky dress back on. "But we'll go tonight, alright?"

"Sure, sure."

"Oh, and Blaise? That was really great. We should do it again sometime." She purred, a hint of her flirty self resurfacing as her panic subsided. Of course that was the right thing to do. _And besides... didn't I hear somewhere that you can't get pregnant the first time?_

_****_

Padma watched the trees whip by outside as the car roared along the road. Since they were underage wizards, they weren't allowed to apparate, and many 5th and 6th years had gotten cars.

The feeling of panic was starting to resurface inside her chest. She turned to look at Blaise. He was concentrating on the road, an unreadable expression on his face.

It was approaching midnight as Blaise parked the navy BMW in front of a white clinic type building. A bell jangled as they walked through the doors and a blonde witch with a kind-set face sat behind the receptionist's desk.

"Welcome to Planned Parenthood," she said with a tired smile. "My name is Sandra. How can I help you tonight?"

"I—" Padma started, but Blaise interrupted.

"We need a pregnancy test."

"Alright," Sandra dug under her desk and produced some papers. "Just fill out these forms and we'll get you set up."

10 minutes later, Sandra led Padma into a white room. "Someone will be here shortly to assist you," she said and left, closing the door. Padma sat in a chair and flipped through the magazines. _Ugh... Witch Parenting Monthly? YP: Young and Pregnant?_ She looked at the pamphlets. "So, you got yourself pregnant and now you don't know what to do," Padma read aloud. _Well *that's* encouraging._ She was starting to read a pamphlet called "Spells to guilt your baby's father into marrying you and helping you take care of the life you created", when another witch walked in. She had lanky, thin auburn hair, and she introduced herself as Dr. Persimmon.

"I understand you," the Doctor scanned the forms, "are in need of a pregnancy test?"

"Yes," Padma said, staring at the hem of her dress and wishing she looked braver than she felt.

The Dr. Persimmon didn't seem to notice this, as she had turned around to rummage in the cabinet above the sink. She pulled out a box which read "The Pregnancy Charm", opened it, and removed what looked like a plastic tongue compressor. "Open your mouth."

Padma did so, and allowed the Doctor to press the plastic device on her tongue. She removed it and placed it on the table. "I am now going to say the incantation. If you're pregnant," she pointed to the non-compressor end of the apparatus, "then a picture of a baby will appear. If not, a picture of an X will appear. Ok?" 

Padma nodded. She didn't feel as if she could talk even if she tried, which she didn't. Her throat was clenched in anxiety, and she barely even registered the Doctor saying the words _Detectorius Pregnacious_, she was so nervous. Padma held her breath.

There, on the end of the compressor, appeared what was unmistakably a picture of a baby. Padma saw the baby for only an instant before darkness overcame her.

****

The first thing Padma registered when she opened her eyes was Doctor Persimmon bent over her with a hand on her neck. For a moment, one glorious moment, Padma had no clue why she was here, what horrible truth she had just discovered, and what the future would hold. But then like a slap in the face it all came rushing back, and Padma felt as if she would throw up. _I'm pregnant? I—I'm... *pregnant*??_

Dr. Persimmon interrupted her thoughts. "Most patients prefer to tell their boyfriends themselves, but if you want I can tell him for you."

Padma seemed shaken. It took a long time for the words to make sense in her head, and several moments before she answered. "No, no, I want to tell him myself, Doctor."

"I'll bring him in and give you two some privacy."

So she did. When Blaise entered the room he looked hopeful. Hopeful for something that Padma couldn't give him. How could she tell him that she had failed him? That her body, her weak weak body, had betrayed him? How could she ruin his life like that? Padma cleared her throat. "Blaise... I..."

"Yes?" he urged.

"I—I'm *not* pregnant," she finished, hoping Blaise wouldn't see in her eyes that she was lying. She needn't have worried. Blaise was too busy being giddy with relief to notice the look of shame on his girlfriend's face. 

"That's _great_, Padma! You don't even know... that's..." he stroke over and gave her a kiss, gentle and carefree. Padma didn't feel as if she could return his kiss, but didn't want to give herself away, so she responded, however unenthusiastically.

"I know... let's go to Lookout Point and... *celebrate*." 


End file.
